Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a tray and housing apparatus, and more particularly to an ejection system to remove the tray from the housing.
Background Art
Modern electronics frequently employ devices that slide into, or out of, a housing. For example, many modern electronic devices have slots and holes into which memory modules, subscriber identification modules, connectors, or other items can be inserted. The ability to accommodate such “slidable” devices enhances the operational performance of the device by allowing for improved configurability. Moreover, in many cases the service life of the device can be extended as well. Illustrating by example, when a mobile communication device has a slot into which a subscriber identification module can be inserted, a user can frequently switch service providers simply by inserting a new subscriber identification module. Rather than buying an entirely new device, the user simply swaps out the subscriber identification module.
Some modules slide into slots where they are retained by latches, springs, or other mechanisms. However, such modules must protrude from the device so the user can remove them. Other modules seat within a tray. Trays are beneficial because they allow the module to be fully seated within the device where they cannot be inadvertently removed from the device. Trays also facilitate the insertion and removal of modules while ensuring that the module is properly aligned with any internal connectors within the devices.
Prior art trays tend to make devices thicker than they otherwise would be if no tray were used. For instance, a tray requires a removal mechanism. Prior art removal mechanisms consume valuable internal volume, which results in a thicker form factor. It would be advantageous to have an improved tray operating system that allowed for a thinner form factor within an electronic device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. The apparatus components and the method steps have been represented, where appropriate, by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of this disclosure.